Petaka Cinta Yamanaka Ino
by Orachi
Summary: Kisah cinta penuh pilu seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tapi kemudian, Kami-sama tercinta masih menunjukan kepeduliannya untuk Ino. Kami-sama tersayang, memberinya 'Kisah Cinta Baru' yang penuh dengan adegan 'Film Biru'. Wanna know more? /apalah


Disclaimer: yang pasti punyanya babeh Masashi Kishimoto

Petaka Cinta Yamanaka Ino © Orachiaci

Yang pasti OOC banget. Dan yang lebih penting, bayangan kalian jangan terlalu melayang ke hal yang iya-iya. oke! (?)

Maaf agak acak-acakan karena bikin dan publishnya dari hp *elapjidat*

Enjoy! :*

Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat seorang kunoichi terhebat ke dua ―menurut ayahnya―, bernama Yamanaka Ino sangat terpukul.  
Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat hatinya tercabik dengan bar-bar.  
Sebuah kenyataan yang mengarahkan dirinya pada sebuah kejadian paling horror yang dialaminya.

Sasuke kencan dengan Sai.

Cinta pertama dan cinta keduanya, telah mengobarkan api dendam di dalam hatinya.

Hati dan perasaannya telah ternodai dengan sebuah pengkhianatan paling kejam untuknya.

Di hadapanya terlihat pemandangan yang membuatnya merinding tak tertahankan.  
Ino menutup mata dengan air mata yang membanjiri seluruh pipinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Disana, Ya disana...  
Di ujung jalan sana,di bawah deraian hujan yang lebat, di bawah perlindungan tenda sebuah kedai...

Sasuke dan Sai berpegangan tangan dengan tawa bahagia yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Oh... sungguh pemandangan yang mengiris, membelah, dan mencabik-cabik hati Ino sampai tak tersisa.

Ino berlari dan terus berlari dengan seluruh chakra yang tersisa di tubuhnya, menembus air hujan yang terus menghujam tubuhnya dengan deras.  
Ino hanya ingin terus berlari,

"Brukkk!"

Namun upayanya tak berlangsung lama.

"Awww", jidat Ino berhasil mencium permukaan yang bertekstur seperti butiran-butiran pasir yang lembut.

"Nona?", suara itu mengagetkanya.

Ino mendongak, "Eh! Kazekage-sama, gomenasai... Hontou ni gomenasai...", Ino menunduk dalam-dalam dan menyatukan tangannya, memohon maaf dengan takut-takut.

Ternyata Ino telah berlari selama lima jam dengan kekuatan penuh, sampai tak sadar seberapa jauh ia telah berlari.  
Sungguh tak bisa diremehkan kekuatan kunoichi muda yang satu ini, apalagi dengan tambahan kekuatan super seorang gadis yang tengah patah hati, ternyata Ino telah berlari dari Konohagakure sampai Sunagakure. Dan hanya membutuhkan waktu lima jam. Lima jam.

Klap klap!

Beri tepuk tangan!

Bisa di bayangkan, sementara kunoichi-kunoichi lain butuh waktu tiga hari untuk sampai Sunagakure walaupun dengan cara berlari. Sungguh kenyataan yang absurd.

"Kau ... Yamanaka?" Kazekage yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gaara, bertanya dengan sorot mata berbinar.

What? mata tanpa alis itu berbinar seketika saat menatap Ino.

"Err ... ya, a―saya Yamanaka Ino, Kazekage-sama." Ino sempat merinding karena sesaat ia selesai mengatakan nama lengkapnya. Pemuda berambut merah dan bermata panda dihadapanya ini, tengah mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu Gaara juga mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan pandangan seolah tengah memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Err― ya. a―saya baik-baik saja Kazekage-sama." cicit Ino. Nyalinya menciut seketika saat mata panda Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

JLEEBB Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Sasuke dan Sai yang tertawa bahagia dan- berpegangan tangan mencuat kembali ke permukaan.

"Huwaaaa ... "

Tangan dan tubuh Ino seketika menempel erat pada Gaara. Pelukan itu sangat erat, dan Gaara tampak tak menduga dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ini, karena wajahnya menjadi kaku seketika.

"Ya―yamanaka?" suara Gaara tampak tercekat.  
Kedua tangannya kini bertengger di kedua bahu kecil Ino. Bermaksud untuk mendorong sedikit bahu itu agar ada sedikit jarak diantara mereka.  
Tapi nihil, pelukan Ino malah semakin erat. Dan kini, kedua tangan mungil Ino melingkar di perutnya, dan bertautan di punggung lebar Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, aku benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan untuk saat ini" Ino membenamkan wajahnya di leher Gaara, "Kau bisa menghukumku nanti."

Pemuda itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam dari hidungnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Menenangkan jiwa dan pikiranya yang entah kenapa sekarang malah memperlihatkan visualisasi adegan-adegan erotis.

Duh, bisa ia rasakan dada Ino yang diperkirakan berukuran luar biasa menggemaskan itu, menempel di dadanya yang saat ini, Gaara hanya memakai kaos santai lengan panjang berwarna merah marun. Dan tanpa di dampingi oleh gentong pasir jumbonya.  
Ditambah dengan hembusan nafas gadis itu terasa jelas di lehernya. Apalagi hidung dan bibir seksi Ino menempel di permukaan kulit lehernya.

Ini benar-benar godaan. Sialnya, tadi Gaara sempat dicecoki Kankuro untuk menemaninya menonton kaset biru yang kakaknya itu bilang ia pinjam dari Baki-sensei.  
Gaara merutuki kecerobohanya yang menyerah begitu saja dengan rayuan-rayuan Kankurou. Dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk membakar kaset-kaset yang berisikan film-film biru itu.

Pada awalnya, tujuan ia datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk menyingkirkan visualisasi adegan-adegan asusila itu dari pikirannya. Tapi, begitu melihat gadis yang menubruknya tiba-tiba, dan ternyata gadis itu adalah seorang gadis keturunan Yamanaka. Yang menurut gosip yang ia dengar dari Naruto, gadis-gadis Yamanaka itu cantik-cantik dan tentu saja seksi dan bohay bodynya.

Makadari itu, begitu mendengar namanya Gaara langsung terpesona dibuatnya.

Kedua tangan Gaara kini merangkul tubuh Ino, dan mengusap sebagian punggung Ino yang tak tertutut selembar kain.  
Ia sentuh puncak kepala Ino dengan hidungnya dan menghirup aroma bunga yang menguar dari rambut halus gadis itu.

Mata Gaara tertutup, menikmati aroma rambut Ino.  
Dan membiarkan cuplikan adegan di film biru itu menari-nari indah di otaknya. Tapi bedanya, adegan itu ia perankan sendiri dengan gadis yang berada dipelukanya ini.

Angin sepoy-sepoy tampak menari mengelilingi tubuh Gaara dan Ino. Padang rumput tandus disekitar merekapun seolah menjadi saksi bisu yang memperhatikan dua insan berjenis kelamin bersebrangan.  
Tengah menikmati pelukan yang indah nan intim dengan visualisasi erotis di otak sang pemuda.

"Hihihi ... " bahu gadis itu bergetar, "Ah ya ampun, kau membuatku malu, Gaara."

Meskipun wajah Ino bersembunyi di lekukan leher pemuda kazekage itu, yang sukses meredam suara kikikan gemas yang ia ciptakan. Dari telinga sampai dagunya memerah, bisa dipastikan wajahnya pun kini sudah memerah.

Ia pun mendongak menatap langsung iris mata jade milik pemuda kazekage yang kini asyik memeluknya.

"Ckckck ..." Ino menggeleng, "Tak kusangka, kau itu mesum, Gaara."

"Eh!?" wajah Gaara berubah menjadi pucat seketika.

Ino mencubit pipi Gaara dengan gemas, "Kupikir orang sepertimu tak pernah berpikiran mesum seperti itu." gadis itu pun kembali cekikikan dengan gemas.

"Maksudmu ..."

"Aku seorang Yamanaka. Tentu saja aku bisa tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu, Tuan Kazekage!" tangan Ino masih setia mencubit pipi Gaara, lalu mengusap pelan rahang tegas sang pemuda tersebut.

"EH?!"

Seakan terhantam dengan berbagai senjata milik tenten.  
Ino tersadar dengan sikap lancangnya yang memperlakukan err lebih tepatnya, mencubit dan menggerayangi wajah Kazekage di hadapannya dengan seenaknya.  
Gadis itu langsung loncat mundur, menjauh dari tubuh hangat Gaara. Wajahnya sangat memerah entah itu efek dari udara yang agak memanas, atau memang tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba memanas.

Gaara sendiri yang tidak menduga dengan loncatan dan dorongan Ino di bahunya, terpaksa sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Oh ya ampun, maafkan aku, Kazekage-sama!" Ino membungkuk beberapa kali, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Hm."  
Gaara yang kini sudah berdiri tegak. Menanggapi permintaan maaf Ino dengan singkat, lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki lebar meninggalkan gadis itu.

Ino tidak sadar dengan kepergian Gaara, karena dari tadi ia sibuk membungkuk berulang kali dan tak berani menatap wajah Gaara.

"Eh!?"

Saat ia mendongak dan tak mendapati siapapun di hadapannya maupun di sekelilingnya. Ino mulai menoleh kesana-kemari mencari jejak pemuda Kazekage tersebut.

Tapi nihil, Gaara seakan menghilang begitu saja.

Tapi ternyata, Gaara sedang sibuk menetralisir detakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kecepatan abnormal, sekujur tubuh terutama bagian pipi dan telinganya memanas.

Kenyataan kalau gadis Yamanaka itu mengetahui, kalau Gaara memikirkan hal yang berbau kemesuman, telah mencederai sebagian harga dirinya sebagai seorang Kazekage terhormat.  
Yang tentu saja, menurutnya tak pantas dilakukan seorang pemimpin sepertinya.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati gadis Yamanaka itu berlari pelan ke arahnya.

Ah sial! seharusnya kau tak berhenti, Gaara. pikir sebagian harga diri Kazekage yang tengah cedera.

Tapi kakinya seolah dipeluk paku dengan erat. Sehingga tak bisa digerakan sama sekali.

"Hah ...hah ... " Ino berdiri di hadapan Gaara dengan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang agak memburu, "Kenapa kau begitu cepat menghilang, Gaara."

"Eh!? Maafkan aku, maksudku Kazekage-sama." Gadis itu berusaha mengingatkan dirinya untuk memanggil pemuda di hadapannya dengan sebutan yang seharusnya -Kazekage-sama.

"Tak apa, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara." intonasi nada bicaranya telah kembali seperti semula -syukurlah.

"Ah, tidak. Anda Kazekage, sudah seharusnya a―saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan itu, Kazekage-sama."

"Tidak perlu, kau diperbolehkan untuk memanggilku Gaara."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Aku memaksa." Gaara menatap tajam iris mata Ino yang berwarna soft blue. Nyali Ino menciut seketika.

"Baiklah, Gaara." cicit Ino dengan menunduk.

Hening beberapa saat.

Ino mendongak menatap Gaapa, "Oh ya, kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk?"

"Err― Ah! seharusnya kan aku kan yang marah. Kau seenaknya memikirkan hal mesum tentang tubuhku ini." mata gadis itu memicing kesal.

"Itu ...―"

"Tapi menurutku, yang satu itu cukup romantis" Ino mengetuk dagunya tampak mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Yang mana?" tanya Gaara dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Itu ... di sofa di ruang kerjamu. Err ... aku duduk dipangkuanmu dan err ... dan ... kita ... kita ..." Ino tampak tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya sudah memanas.

Sama halnya dengan Ino, Gaara pun demikian. Wajahnya memanas seketika saat teringat adegan yang itu, yang tadi sempat terpikirkan oleh kemesumannya.

Ino duduk dipangkuan Gaara hanya dengan menggunakan kaos tipis berwarna putih yang kebesaran. Gadis itu tak memakai bra. Gaara yang memeluk pinggang Ino dengan posesif tampak shirtless, dia tak memakai atasan apapun. Dada bidangnya yang terlihat otot-otot kencang menempel rapat dengan perut dan dada Ino.

Lalu bibir mereka bertempelan dengan ganas. Bukan hanya bertempelan sebenarnya, tapi saling melumat tak sabar. Napas mereka saling memburu bercampur dengan suara decapan khas suara dua orang tengah berciuman.

"Err Gaara ... apa kau ... selalu berpikiran seperti itu di depan gadis lain?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan cemas, yang luar biasa bisa membuat Gaara semakin gemas.

"Tidak. Baru pertama kali aku memikirkan hal seperti itu ... padamu. Maafkan aku, Yamanaka" Gaara sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Eh!? su―sudah Gaara, kau tak perlu seperti itu."

Gadis itu, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara yang masih membungkuk maaf padanya.

Ish Ino tak habis pikir, ini keberuntungan atau kesialan untuknya? Seorang Kazekage seperti Gaara membungkuk meminta maaf padanya? Oh kalau para tetua di desa Suna melihatnya, tamatlah riwayatmu Ino. "Sudah kubilang, jangan seperti itu, Gaara." Ino menyentuh bahu Gaara, "Tegakkan badanmu, jangan membungkuk seperti itu padaku."

Ino sedikit sebal dengan sikap Gaara yang itu.  
Walaupun itu mencerminkan sikap gentleman seorang pria pada seorang perempuan. Tapi tetap saja, untuk kasus Ino dan Gaara, sikap seperti itu dilarang keras ―setidaknya menurut Ino―.

"Jadi, aku yang pertama?"

Gaara mengangguk dengan pasti.

Katakanlah labil yang mencerminkan sifat Ino Yamanaka yang sekarang ini.  
Di awal, dia patah hati dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan tak berharga.  
Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba hatinya kembali dirapatkan oleh lem tak terlihat yang berwarna merah muda.

Hatinya kembali bahagia dan berbunga-bunga, saat mendengar pengakuan Gaara bahwa ialah yang pertama.  
Gadis yang pertama menjadi objek visual untuk pikiran mesum nan kotor milik pemuda Kazekage yang ternyata setelah ia amati dan cermati, Gaara lebih ganteng dan keren dari Sasuke dan Sai.

Sasuke dan Sai? mereka sudah terbuang dan tersingkirkan dari hati Ino. Syukurlah.

To be continued...

…

.  
holahola haihai, ganti penname haha ;) *gakadayangnanya*

adakah yang menyadari, kalau ada kalimat yang salah arti? (?) /ya pokonya begitu.

mind to review? *mulaingemisreview*

"Tinggalin jejak dong, sayang~" raung Orachi penuh godaan maut.

salam ketjub basah dariku untukmu para ayang-ayangku sekalian :****** {} 


End file.
